


broken art

by ravenestes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artists, Bottom Stephen Strange, Broken Heart, Car Accidents, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Doctor Strange - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Stephen Strange, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, Magic, Mild Smut, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Stephen Strange, Sadness, Sorcerer Supreme, Sorcerers, Witches, lila daemon nyx, lila nyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenestes/pseuds/ravenestes
Summary: lila nyx was in a car accident which caused nerve damage along her hand, the hand she uses to do her. luckily she ended in a good hospital one with the famous doctor stephen strange. He was hesitant at first to fix her up but he had a change in heart from so unknown means. Whats happens when doctor strange comes to get to know her, which is new to him since he wants nothing to do with his patients after their surgeries. For some reason to stephen he is curious about her.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. part 1

I sat in the car with my now ex boyfriend, sitting in the passenger seat as he drove me back home. We sat in silence as he gripped the steering wheel passing up other cars on the road and speeding over the limit. "Hey can you slow down please" I said with an annoyed tone not wanting to deal with him. He looked over at me then at the road and said, "look can you be quiet, I just want you out of my car". I rolled my eyes and saying, " whatever you could just have let me walk home or let me call my friend". He said " or what let you wait at my place no way I will drop you off and get out of my life for good. if you want to be a bitch because i'm not putting my part into the relationship then you need a life check not everyone wants to settle down, you might as well be a one night stand". The car started to speed up more as we came closer to a traffic light and I yelled "slow the fuck down!" He looked at me saying " why the faster you are out of my car the better!" I saw him run the red light and feeling my mind not able to process what happened, only hearing the sounds of cars screeching, glass breaking and metal crushing. I closed my eyes seeing blackness, pain all over my body and being thrashed around like a toy. Everything was quiet as I tried to open my eyes being blinded by light from the sun and seeing figures of people swarm me as I felt myself being carried. I closed my eyes feeling a slight pain and aches on my body as I felt something go over my face and I soon went into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes again seeing bright lights flashing over above me, people shouting, and seeing what looked like white walls. I moved my head back and forth trying to see my surroundings all I can get was blurry figures running along side me as I felt myself in a bed. Wait those are doctors. What the hell happened. I saw myself being brought into a room with bright lights above it and another mask being put over my face as the last thing I saw was a doctor looking at me. His white mask covering his face and his blue eyes staring back at me. I started to wake back up again seeing it sort of bright in the room but I was laying in a bed, with a t.v on one wall, large window with curtains slightly closed just enough for the sun to come through. I tried to move as i felt aching through my body cause me to grunt in pain. "oh my god you're awake!" I heard a female voice say which sounded really familiar. I looked over seeing my best friend raven smiling brightly at me, tears forming in her dark blue eyes and ruffled black hair. I weakly smiled at her trying to say hey but having no words coming out. She said, " hold on I will call in a nurse to get you water". I watched her pressed a button next to me, then saw a nurse come in as raven told her to get some water. She soon left as raven looked at me leaning against the bed, seeing her eyes red and puffy from crying. "i'm going to kill that bastard for almost getting you killed you were in a car accident". I looked at her then over at my right hand catching my attention as I saw it all wrapped up in a cast. My eyes widen as I tried to muster up some words coming out all raspy saying "what the hell happened to my hand?!" Raven let out a heavy sigh then said "the accident cut up the nerves in your hand it was a long surgery, you been asleep for a whole day, from what I heard you won’t be able to use it as you did before, the bad thing is that it’s your drawing hand."

I laid my head back tearing up bit and said, "so I won’t be able to use it anymore, I won’t be able to draw or write." She said, " you still will it will just take time and lots of therapy, don't worry i will be here for you, you're my best friend like my sister, we take care of each other." The nurse came back with the water and told us that the doctors will be in soon to go over everything and check my health. Raven handed me water as I quickly drunk it as my throat felt a lot more better. I looked over at her and said, " so what is happened to him?" She laid back in her seat crossing her arms and said "that dog just got away with only big cut but you got the big hit of it messing you up for life, you do know that we are suing his ass right? He is not going to get away with this." I scoffed and said, " we won’t get much out of it just enough to pay off a few bills and rent but that is about it, i'm broken now I won’t be able to make much money". I bit my lip looking at my hand feeling depression starting to set over me as I then felt a hand over my shoulder. Raven smiled and said, " Lila when the time comes we will get through this don't worry I am not leaving you." " Am I completely done with the surgeries?" She said "yep you are all done all you have to do is heal now. the doctor you had is a well known best neurosurgeon here you were in good hands. he is also really cute." I let out a groan rolling my eyes and said " you know i'm not a big fan of doctors and I am not really ready to go out there and start dating right away I want to be alone for a while." Raven smiled saying " yea ok but this one is really cute and his name is doctor strange." "Really doctor strange ". I said rolling my eyes then we heard a males voice say "yes".

We both looked up to see a doctor dressed in dark blue clothing, his dark hair neatly groomed back and white stripes from the temples going back, his nice cheek bones and sharp blue eyes. We both said our hellos to him as he smiled a little and said, " I assume you were both talking about me." Raven pretended to check her phone then said, " oh well look at the time I should be going off to work now, oh and here lila it’s your stuff that was at the accident." She plopped down my back pack onto the left side of my bed, saying her goodbyes to us then put a thumbs up to me as she went out the door. The doctor looked at me and said, " best friend?" I looked at him and said, " oh yea she is like a sister to me." "I am doctor strange I worked on your hand I do say it is pretty badly cut up but i'm good at what I do so no worries." I watched him look through some papers on a clipboard, as I thought he is cute but really big ego with his line of work. I stared at his face a little longer than I should have because of my artist ways I like to study detail, then he looked over at me catching me staring at him as he revealed a smirk across his face. I looked away to my hand and said, "so doctor strange how much of it did you save?" "Well you didn't lose any fingers so you're good there but you had really bad nerve damage, it won’t be normal anymore" he said as he looked over to my hand. I let out sigh with a sadden expressions and said " so I been told." Strange said "is that your good hand?" I said, " yes sadly that is my artist hand so you can guess what happens next ". He raised an eyebrow and said "oh a artist well i'm sorry to hear, what else do you do when you are not doing art?" " I read and write", I said as I looked back over at him showing a slight smile to lighten my mood. Doctor strange moved closer to the equipment looking over everything and writing stuff down as I just watched him thinking of what to say next. " Do nurses or other people usually do this part and not the surgeons or something? I don't know how these things work." He breathed out heavy and said, " yes they usually do but they are on break I don't normally like being around my patients after the surgeries." I smirked and said, " oh why are you scared that you will get bit". Strange let out a chuckle then said " no I just don't like dealing with them but this will probably be the last you will see me. Is there anything else you want”. "Yes actually i'm starting to get hungry. oh and do you guys have the pudding cups here "? "Uhh, yes we do? why?", he said giving me a questioning look. I said, " can I get two of those please I love those things and a sandwich will be nice along with green tea please and thank you". Strange rolled his eyes and said " I will put that order in for you. Is there anything else you would like?" I pointed to the t.v saying, " watching something would be nice". He walked over grabbing the remote handing it to my good hand then showed me what buttons to press. I turned it on and said, "oh look it’s like magic, I did it." He smiled and said " well then I will be on my way then. good bye miss Nyx." I said, " I guess it’s good bye, and doctor strange thank you." He looked at me for a second then nodded his head to me and left out my room door.

After a while my food order came in as the nurse pulled a table over to me then I saw two open pudding cups on the try causing a smile to appear on my face. He really did have them give me two usually doctors are jerks I would assume so with that ego of his. For the rest of the night I watched the nature channel and looked through my bag at all my stuff. I charged my phone texting raven that I was bored then looked through my small leather sketch book that I travel with. A nurse with reddish brown hair, really cute and sweet came in telling me that I was going to be in here for a few days to make sure everything heals right. Finding out her name is Christine Palmer and she fell in love with my art work when she looked through my sketchbook. She was sad that my hand was in a bad place and my art won’t be the same anymore but she let me know that doctor strange is the best and that I was in good hands, it seemed that she trusted him a lot. The next day I had my breakfast still drinking my chocolate milk that saved for later in the afternoon as I just looked out the window seeing the sun ray making the city shine. Getting lost in my thoughts of my now sad woe is me life, I didn't notice the person that came into the room. I looked over seeing to my surprise it was doctor strange standing there with a smile on his face then he said, " hello miss Nyx, how do you feel today?" I looked at him cocking my head to the side and said, " I thought that last time was the last I will see of you, and not so good i'm feeling a little depressed being locked up in here not able to draw." "well yes I did say that but lucky for you i'm replacing you bandages and sorry to hear that you are still upset I mean I would be too if I lost my hands." I said, "well yea that's because you're a doctor people need you I am just a person who stays at home a doodles all day". He said, "I don't believe that i'm sure people need you to somewhere someone at home waiting for you." I shook my head and said, " nope just my friend i'm a lonely person that last person I was with almost killed me how do you think I ended here." Strange scrunched his brows just as another doctor came in with the tools to re bandage my hand.

I shifted in the bed sitting up properly so he can do his work as I watched him clean off his hands the put on gloves. He pulled up a chair by my side and sat on it then carefully grabbed my hand and laid it across the table. "Are you ready?" he said as I took a deep breath and exhaled saying " I guess I have to." I watched him do his doctor magic, cutting open to bandages and unraveled the rest as I saw more of my flesh being exposed causing me to get nervous. I didn't notice him glance at me as he took it completely off and I turned away not wanting to see the full wounds and damage. " what? Do you get sick seeing wounds or something?" he said with a snarky attitude in his voice. I said, "oh no I just don't want to see it on myself I don't like things that has to deal with the nerves on the body it freaks me out." I looked over at him studying his face again seeing him all focused in his work which made him look even more cute and lovely of what he is doing. His eyes such a beautiful shade of blue with a hint of a greenish color. Just feeling the light touches on my hand you know he is good at what he does and not in sexy manner. Strange then said, "so to subside the awkward silence, Christine has told me that she seen your art work and that I should take a look at it myself if you don't mind me looking." I smiled and said, "no not at all; so what is your full name? sine you are strange." "I don't think that is really professional on my part but my name is Stephen Vincent Strange. I had a small smile on my face and said “strange I like it, my name is lila nyx but you probably already knew that, you can just me lila none of the miss nyx.” He started to wrap back up my hand saying,” I will keep that in mind. Well now you’re all good to go try not to mess up my hard work. So care to show me your art work.” He cleaned up everything thing as I grabbed out my sketchbook then handed it him. Stephen grabbed it from my hands then opened it to the first drawing as I watched his eyes widen and say “wow”. He flipped through the pages just seeing him all speechless as I bit my inner cheek watching him, wondering what else was he thinking. “I am sorry.” I looked up at him in confusion and said, “what are you sorry for?” He closed my sketchbook then handed it back to me saying, “I’m sorry because you will not be able to do things like that again, Christine was right they are amazing.” I took it from him saying “thank you for reminding me”. He said “ they are wonderful lila, I also know you sell your art work to I will be glad to buy a piece from you the walls in my place are a little empty, maybe when you are out of this place I can take a look of what you have”. I smiled wide at him feeling the butterflies in my stomach and said, “well you have my information feel free to text me whenever Stephen, oh and thank you again for the pudding I really enjoyed them.” He smiled and said “ glad you liked them I will make sure you will get more, you are free to walk around in your room if you like so you are not stuck in the bed all day and get fresh clothing from your friend, I will see you later lila.” I said bye to him as he left out my room then I proceeded to text raven to bring me some fresh clothing that I can feel better in.

Later that day raven came by with my clothes and continued to tease me by asking me how me and my doctor are doing since I told her what just happened between him and I. I had to tell her that she was right that he is cute but he will most likely not be my type, and what will I do with having a doctor as my partner. Big mistake of telling her that and the response I got from her was that me and him can get kinky and play doctor and patient in bed. As we were in the middle of talking a nurse came in handing me a pudding cup and told me that doctor strange had this ordered in for me. I smiled as raven told me that he has a thing for me that she can feel it from her spirit power side, and along with he is sweet for having pudding sent to my room. The rest of time we both talked and laughed through our conversation as one of moments I saw strange make eye contact with me, I mouthed a thank you to him as I held up my pudding to show him. He nodded to me with a smirk when I saw raven have a sly smile on her face as I said what to her but she said “oh nothing”. After raven had left I had my hospital dinner and enjoyed the pudding that was on my tray again, he really was sweet to go out of his way to make sure I had this for every meal. I laid there with a pencil in my left hand staring at my sketch book for a while then brought up enough courage to draw up some dark art sketches that looked scribbly. I didn’t noticed the person standing in the door way as I looked over seeing Stephen looking at me as I said “oh hello doctor strange.” He said “I thought we were on first name basis “. “oh well hello Stephen strange”, I said with a smile. Strange let out a deep chuckle and said “hello lila I see you enjoyed the pudding but didn’t really touch any of your other food”. I said, “yea hospital food is not really my thing but I like sweets which is probably not a good thing to eat all the time”. He walk over to my side and saw what I was doing and said “oh I see you are trying to do a little bit art it looks good even with your bad hand I’m amazed.” I giggled and closed it and said, “no its not but I thank you for the trying to be nice.” He said, “I’m hurt you said that, I really do think its nice, you should keep going don’t stop.” I smiled with a slight blush and turned my face away not wanting him to see. He said “ so I came in to tell you that I wont be in tomorrow but I will Christine in care for you she the other best person after me so you will still be in good hands.” I said, “you are a strange doctor you know that”. “Really how strange?”, he said with a smirk. I smirked a little saying “a doctor strange.” We both laughed at our comments but didn’t notice Christine had been standing by the door listening to the both of us and moved away so she wouldn’t be seen by us. Stephen cleared his throat and said, “well I will be on my to let you rest and don’t worry you will be out of here in no time you are healing well.” I said, “good I don’t really want to be here anymore, the only good thing that came out of this was meeting the doctor that fixed me.” He smiled and said, “well thank you and I will see you the next time I’m in, good bye lila”. I said good night to him as I watched him walk out the door of my room. I laid my head back with a smile and thought he is so cute and sweet.

-Strange pov-

I walked out of her room with a smile on my face then heard Christines voice say, “hello Stephen”. I looked at her saying “hello Christine”, as she walked with me and said, “you’re getting pretty friendly with your patient there I see”. I stopped to look at her scrunching my face and said, “what do you mean?” She stopped in front of me and said “Stephen don’t act like you don’t know what you are talking about I can see it, you like her don’t you, I never thought I would see you like this.” I rolled my eyes and said, “to be fair she got into a accident that cost her the job she loves to do, plus I like her art work so I’m going to be buying piece from her.” Christine smiled and said, “it’s weird seeing you with your patients, I would say it’s a little strange.” I smiled with a slight chuckle and said, “it’s just like dating coworkers am I wrong you know about you and nick”. She said, “uh for one its not for you to know what goes on in my life and I don’t date coworkers I have a rule for that.” I said, “well nick seems to like you a lot”. “Yea well lila seems to like you a lot”, she said with a smile across her face. I raised an eyebrow and said, “how do you know?” She walked away saying “I’m a woman Stephen I know what it looks like when another woman likes a man”. I shook my head with a smile then walked away thinking lila is a interesting character its strange to say that the way she says my name my heart feels weird.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange starts to talk to Lila more which ends up with both of them spending time together. He later has a date night planed at his place.

(some sexy time moments in this chapter)

\- Lila pov-

I was so deep into reading one of the spell books that raven had left for me to read, when I heard my phone notification go off. I looked over at it seeing that I got I text from someone that I didn’t know, it read, _hello this is your strange doctor now you can save my number, I hope this is lila_. A smiled appeared on my lips as I saved his number under doctor strange and texted him back.

_L- hello strange and yes you have the right number and I thought you said you were going to let me rest._

_S- yes I did say that but I wanted to make sure that I had the right number first because tomorrow I want you to send me the site where you sell your art work christine wants to buy some off you to since I told her that you sell art work to._

_L- yea sure thing I have a lot to look through just a heads up there are some on there that are not rated for kids._

_S- what are they rated xxx or something_

_L- no I don’t put those on there but you want to see them I can show them personally when I’m out._

_S- well good I will keep that in mind now it’s a good night lila._

_L- good night strange_

Soon after the text conversation I went to sleep and in the morning I woke to see my phone blinking. I picked it up opening it seeing a text from raven that read, _sorry girl I cant come visit today my work called me in early hope you doing ok but I’m sure you are you have strange there with you_. I texted her back saying _that I was fine and Stephen was doing good as well_. I called in a nurse and ordered some oatmeal along with chocolate milk today, as I waited I texted Stephen that I was awake and alive then I will send the website after I’m done eating. The food came in I thanked her, then started to take the first bite when I heard my phone go off seeing that it was Stephen. His text read, _morning miss nyx and good to know that you’re alive how are you doing today so far._ I smiled at it and texted back _, I am good but I kinda miss this doctor that brought me pudding he isn’t in today so I’m a little sad about that_.

I had another bite of my food then heard my phone ringtone go off, I raised and eyebrow looking at it seeing the name doctor strange on the screen. I answered it saying, ”hello doctor so tell me how long do i have live”. Hearing the chuckle that came from him causing me to bit my lip as he said, “well hello to you to, and who is this doctor that you are speaking of “? I laid back into the pillow saying, ”well he is a little strange if I do say but he is a good doctor that give me pudding”. He said, “oh really does he go by the name doctor strange.” I smiled and said, “yes that is him have you seen him, my friend says he is cute but I don’t know”. I could sense the smirk on his face as he said, “oh they do now so what about you? what do you think”? I froze a bit thinking crap what do I say? Do I tell him? “Uhh, I say he is alright he got a nice face to draw”, I said trying to avoid telling him the truth. He said, “really do you want a picture, I will like to see what you can do.” I said, “Stephen you know I can’t really draw anymore and plus I don’t want to mess up your face, I’m not good any more.” He was silent for a second then said “I don’t care I will like to see it. I should be on my way and let you eat I just called to check in, by the way I think you’re pretty cute well good bye lila.” I froze in place and said bye to him then he hung up the phone. What? He thinks I’m cute, damn it I should have told him to. The rest of the day I read ravens book and talked to Christine for a bit and got her number, it was good that now I have another friend to hang out with beside crazy raven. After I sent my website to Stephen he ended up texting me a picture of himself to me so I can draw him but I also used it for his contact picture. That night he texted me saying sweet dreams which made me smile and blush like a school girl with her first crush.

The next day it was late in the afternoon as I drew random things around in my sketchbook then look over at my door to see none other than Stephen Strange causing a smile to appear on my face. He walked in smiling at me saying “happy to see me”. I said, “hello Stephen and yes I am”. Strange walked up to my bed side holding out a pudding cup to me as I took it with a smile saying, “how did you know?” He smiled and said, “a little hunch told me you were in need of it.” I told him thank you then he said, “so I have some news for you, everything is going good with your healing so which means you get to go home today.” I threw my head back and said, “oh my lord thank you I was losing my mind in this place but the only good thing that came out this was meeting you.” Strange smiled along with a chuckle then said, “I’m going to clean up your hand give it fresh bandages then after I’m am done you are all free to go, I will be right back with everything.”

He left for good few minutes then came back with all the stuff and came up to my right side as I moved closer to him for a better reach. I watched seeing his gloved hands unravel the bandages until they were completely off then he looked over at me as I just looked at the stitched up wounds all across the back of my hand. His thumb ran across my knuckles snapping me out of my trance then I looked over at him meeting his blue eyes, we stayed like that for a bit in silence as his eyes wondered around looking at my face. I broke the silence with a blush and said “uhh, Stephen my hand”. He cleared his throat turning his attention back to my hand and said, “well its doing really nicely”. I smiled and said, “that is because I had a amazing doctor fix me up”. After everything was all done he let out a heavy sigh then said “well you are all done and ready to go, I just have to do your paper work and stuff”. I turned my head to the side looking at him saying “Stephen why do you sound upset”? He side eyed me saying “do I need to say it”? I shook my head saying, “no you don’t but you have my number you can still call me, just like checking in on my wounds.” He said, “I will be sure of that happening. I will be back.” I said, “thank you doctor strange.” I saw him smirk and left with the stuff, then I called up raven to let her know that I was ready to go home.

Soon after Christine came in with a folder and a bag of medical stuff for my hand then said “hello lila Stephen told me to get you paper work he had to go stand by for a surgery”. I smiled at her and said, “thank you and when you see Stephen can you tell him thank you for me.” She smiled at me coming over to my side saying “sure, so do you like him?” I blushed a little with slight smile and said, “yes maybe, why?” she said “oh no worries, he feels the same way I can tell but he can stubborn to say it. I’m not sure if you noticed this about him but he is all about himself sometimes, which is interesting on why he is acting so different with you.” I said “oh really? and yes I noticed that about him I grown to like it over the time that I have talked to him, it’s kinda cute I also use it as a way to joke around with him.” “Oh, you’re filling his ego, and you think he is cute?” she said as she crossed her arms. “Lila! I missed you so much!” We both looked over seeing raven run up to my bed trying to smother me into a hug. Raven looked at me saying “so how is everything with your doctor?” I looked t her furrowing my brows and said, “he is not my doctor and Stephen is doing fine thanks for asking”. She crossed her arms with a sly smile and said, “you’re getting pretty comfy calling him by his first name, I’m just waiting till I start hearing oh Stephen.” Christine covered her mouth from a giggle then said, “I will be back with discharge papers.” I crossed my arms staring over at raven and said, “great thanks you know she is going to tell him.” Raven giggled saying “what I just did you a favor, just imagine being underneath him and all his full glory.” “All right I get it he is hot just drop it already!”, I said turning my face away from embarrassment. She said, “oh he is hot now I thought it was cute”. I threw my head back saying, “someone else get me out of here already”. After some time I was able to leave the hospital but sadly I didn’t even get to see Stephen when I left I’m sure Christine told him that I said goodbye and he will most likely text me later.

As soon as we got home I took a nice long shower which I had I hard time doing with my hand being wrapped in plastic and trying to wash myself with one hand. When I got out I ate a heavy meal and for my desert I ate the pudding cup Stephen had brought to me before I left then went to have a deep sleep till that was disturbed by my phone going off. I sat up feeling still groggy as I saw the contact name of doctor strange, I answered it saying hello strange.” He said “hello lila, you alright?” I rubbed my eyes saying “yes I’m fine I was sleeping.” He said “oh, well do you want me to call back later I can leave you alone if you want.” I said, “what no don’t. Did Christine tell you I said bye and thank you? I would have rather done it in person.” He said “yes she told me. I just called to make sure you made it alright.” I smiled rolling over onto my back and said “I’m good thanks for checking on me. Hey do you know how long I will have the stitches in for?” “For about six weeks at most they are pretty deep and its on the nerves so it will take some time “he said as I let out a low grunt of annoyance. I heard a chuckle from him then said, “well until the world comes out with a faster cure you’re stuck like that at the moment, but you are strong you will make it.” I smiled and said, “thanks I just got home and I’m already mad about it.” He said, “I’m here if you need anything, but for now I will let you sleep. You need your rest, good night lila.” I told him good night then hung up the phone and went back to my sleep. For the rest of the week I talked to Stephen and Christine but more with him, it made me happy talking with him than anyone else. She also warned me that Stephen can come off as a jerk to people but I didn’t see that from him, he is really sweet, a big flirt is what I see most but never a jerk. The rest of the time on these days I spent reading ravens books which only peaked my interest more in all the sorcerer witch stuff.

The next week Stephen had planned for me to go over to his place to help him figure out what would look good on his wall and what art piece he had in mind. Raven was freaking out the whole time as I got ready acting like this was a date, but it is not, I was going to his place to do business not to get into his bedroom. She insisted that I wore something sexy, but I was wearing a black laced skirt with black leggings, red button up shirt and black high top shoes. I was never a super girly person and I was short that I still fit into young adult stuff to a point that I still looked like I was in college. Raven helped with braiding up my hair and drove me to his place following his address and saw that he lived in a tall building. It wasn’t much of a surprised, he is a well known doctor after all and rich so it makes sense. Raven looked at me as I said what to her then she said, “oh nothing just use protection.” I scoffed and said, ”really I’m not going to sleep with him.” She said, “what really? Even if he makes the first move, he is rich, sweet, sexy, cute, hot and a doctor best part is that he likes you.” I said, “yea but we are not even dating maybe if we are in a relationship after a little bit of time then I will sleep with him.” She rolled her head saying, “whatever get out of my car and go have fun.”

I got out of the car grabbing my backpack then headed up to his place seeing that he owned a pent house as I came up to his door, making sure that the number were right. I knocked on the door then it quickly opened revealing a smiley Stephen then said “hello lila, welcome.” He dressed in a nice light grey dress shirt along with dark grey dress pants and his hair nicely groomed back. I walked in as he closed the door behind me and my eyes wondered around his place seeing the simple glass tables, the black piano, the dark wood interior and the large glass windows that covered the whole back wall lighting up the place. He walked up next to me and said, “welcome to my home have a look around if you like.” I walked around as he followed me, “wow your place looks fancy my place looks like I live with five other people,” I said looking to him. A wall of trophies behind a glass case caught my eye as I just gravitated towards them and said, “wait you won all these?!” Stephen had a proud cocky smile on his face saying, “yep every one of those I won.” I smiled at him and said, “you deserve them to have talent like that.” He said “do you have any from the art pieces you do?” I shook my head no looking at the awards then said, “i'm just a basic person in the world I don’t get noticed competing with other artist in the world, I just make enough money to live day by day.”

Stephen chuckled at my comment then said, “you know you’re beautiful.” I quickly turned to look at him saying “what?” He smirked crossing his arms saying, “you heard me but if I must say it again, you’re beautiful.” I just looked at him dumb founded as he looked back at me. We were both standing there in silence looking at each other then he cleared his throat saying, “so how is your hand doing.” I looked down at it and said, “its doing good, it feels a little soar though.” “Don’t worry these hands do a good at their job, “he said as he raised his hands wiggling his fingers. I giggled at the motion that he did then said, “show me to your sad empty wall.” I followed him over to the wall that was only a few feet from us, I looked over at it then around the room as he watched me thinking. “So what do you have in mind?” he said looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

I took off my back pack and pulled out a folder then opened it to look through it as he moved to stand behind me to look at the art pieces. I said, “so I think the ones with the gold and black will suit you and the rest of the attire in your place, it doesn’t draw to much attention but it will catch an eye.” I stopped at one that was calling out to me that seemed perfect to him, it was a black hooded figure, with golden dripping eyes, hovering with legs crossed holding up its hands with gold dripping from them. I could feel his towering presence behind me as he said, “what are you thinking?” I bit my lip and said, “my gut says this one.” He said, “oh really interesting choice, may I ask why that one?” “Well you are a mysterious doctor that is good with your hands” I said with a slight smirk.

I then felt something warm against my ear hearing him say, “its perfect.” Shiver went down my spine in a good feeling type of way, then I looked over at him seeing eye to eye and started to heat up for how close he was to me. He then moved his right hand to my face then put it under my chin feeling his soft touch making the parts of my skin he touched tingle as I whispered “Stephen?” Stephen then leaned into my face, quickly feeling the touch of his warm lips onto mine leaving me frozen in place. My body had a mind of its own as I closed my eyes then kissed back, feeling our lips move against each other and I moved closer to him. I felt his other arm slid around my lower back as he kept the other against my cheek, then we both pulled away hearing a slight smack of lips pulling apart. Slowly opening my eyes to see his proud smile and bright eyes then felt my cheeks heat up and big smile appeared on my face as I turned away causing him to let out a chuckle.

I looked back him again saying, “doctor strange getting intimate with your patients so scandalous.” He smiled at me then said, “better with you than any one else.” We stayed silent for a moment as I bit my lip and said, “so does this mean that were are a thing?” “Do you think I just kissed you for nothing,” he said to me just staring at me. I shrugged saying, “I’m a broken girl with broken art.” He put his hand back up to my cheek rubbing his thumb across it and said, “you’re not broken I just fixed you.” My face soften at his comment feeling my heart flutter and my body said fuck it you need this man. I dropped my folder onto the floor as he looked at me in confusion then I put my left hand up to the back of his neck. I pulled his face down to me as he complied to my actions then we pressed our lip together, as we kissed each other I felt him put his arm back around me and pulled me against his body. I move my right arm to put around his shoulder but then bumped my hand into his elbow which caused a pain to go through my nerves.

I moved away wincing in pain then Stephen looked at me with concern and grabbed my hand gently saying, “careful I put a lot of work into that don’t hurt your self.” I smiled up at him saying, “sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Stephen smiled and said, “do you want to stay and talk for a while?” I picked up my folder saying, “sure I have nothing else better to do.” We then sat on his couch for a while talking about our life until the sunset, looking at the time I told him that I should be going home before it gets to late and he offered to drive me back home. Of course I said yes to him seeing his fancy black lambo which I was a little nervous getting into the car after what happened to me but he drove slow knowing how I was feeling. He drove me home as we came up to my place and I thanked him for the ride then he said, “you know you owe me.” I looked at him and said, “what do I owe you?” Strange leaned over the seat planting a kiss on my lip then pulled away saying, “a date at my place?” I smirked at him saying, “maybe if you ask nicely.” We both kissed each other for a while sitting in his car then we said our goodbyes. Going into my apartment I told raven what happened and that me and Stephen are now dating, she got way to excited and pulled out ice cream for both of us to eat together.

For the next few days me and Stephen talked over the phone and video chatted so I can see his face. One of the times we stayed on for a while as he watched me try to paint a galaxy scene and he was supportive the whole way through. After the day I got my check up to see how the healing process was doing which was doing good and they said my stitches will be out by next week. Stephen had planed for that day to have our date night at his place. I decided to wear a tight slip on black dress that went down to my thighs with black strap sandals, then raven had dropped me off at his place teasing me the whole way there. When I came up to his door and knock I was faced with a damn good looking Stephen making butterflies in my stomach and my heart race. He dressed in a tight black button shirt match with tight black jeans, the clothing made everything show on him. We both just smiled at each other then I walked into his place seeing it lightly dimmed from lights being on low and saw food laid out on the table with music in the back. We both sat on the couch close to each other eating, talking, drinking wine and laughing. He mainly talked about all the surgeries he has done as I talked about my self a little then it turned into him guessing song years that I picked on my phone, it was really amusing to me that he knew so much.

Soon this conversation turned into me cuddling up to him and putting his arm around me protectively, then felt his other hand run across my leg. I looked at him as he looked down at me reading each others thoughts we kissed which turned into a deep passionate one. His tongue licking my bottom lip as I let him glide it into my mouth then I softly bit his bottom lip, hearing a light moan come from him causing me to bite my lip at him. I put my left hand up to his cheek feeling his cheek bone and running my hand into his hair playing with the back of it on his neck. Strange moved forward putting his face on the side of mine, feeling his lips trail on my jaw then down to my neck causing my body to arch and lean my head back to give him access. I let out a low moan and whispered his name as he moved down over my collar bone and I grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Stephen moved to look at me in the eye seeing the lustful look in them and said, “you want to take this to the bedroom?”

I saw the lust in his now darken blue eyes as I said, “yes please.” We quickly ran off into his room, as I ignored everything in the room and just focused all my attention on him. Watching him unbutton his shirt taking it fully off and seeing his pale muscled smooth skin eyeing him like prey just wanting to run my hands all over him. He walked up to me saying, “put up your arms.” I did what he said as I felt him grab the bottom of my dress then lifted it over my head and tossed it to the side. Luckily I already had my shoes off but I stood there in just my red laced underwear, hearing a low groan come from him then say, “you’re beautiful.” I bit my lip as I watched him take off his pants seeing wear dark blue boxer briefs that wear tight enough on him to show a obvious bump forming in the front.

He then crashed his lips onto mine running his hands on my hips as ran my hands along his chest feeling the smooth skin and muscles. He quickly moved away as I let out a grunt but then he grabbed my left hand pulling me with him as he sat on the bed then had me straddle him. Carefully putting my arms softly around his neck and played with the back of his hair then trailed my lips over his neck leaving visible kisses along it but not to big. Hearing a low groan from him then his deep voice say my name as I started to roll my hips against him pressing up against the bulge in his underwear between my legs.

I pulled back to look at him feeling my cheeks start to heat up, watching his eye lustfully look over my face as I ran my hands along his chest. I got off him causing him to grunt and scrunch his eyebrows then took off my underwear sliding it down my legs as he watched intently roaming his eyes over my body. He leaned over to open a drawer to his side table and pulled out protection, holding it in his teeth as he took off his boxers as I watched himself spring out of them. I walked back up to him and kissed him as we both went into a few minutes of teasing foreplay. He nibbled at my ear saying, “I want you on top so we don’t crush your hand.” Stephen laid onto his back while I climbed over on top of him then felt him slide himself against my wetness as he slowly slid inside me. Sitting down on him feeling him stretch me out as I laid my head back already saying his name. Our night was filled with moans, heavy breathing and making love and we both found our release. I laid in his arms with the both of us smiling like idiots at each other then soon both fell into a deep sleep next to one another.


End file.
